Welcome to the Crows nest
by briiskiii
Summary: Story follows my OC Brii, it takes place before the first season, so an AU if you will. Its rated M, gonna be some fucked up shit and eventually will lead into the first season. Hope you enjoy


" This fucking piece of shit car man! Son of a bitch !" I saw a large white cloud of smoke creep from under my hood, I slammed my hand

down on the steering wheel. "FUCK!" I screamed. I pulled my car over, threw it into park and grabbed my keys out of the ignition. The

smoke was dissapearing now, my check engine light came on with a small ringing sound. "Fuck." I let my head fall into my hands..."Im

gonna be late! This was my one shot." I looked around where I pulled over..."Theres gotta be a gargae or shop around here." I

reached down on the floor to grab my purse and took out my phone, "Ok... Auto repair shops in Charming California...Teller-Morrow? Its

right up he-" I looked through my windshield and saw the big sign for it. "Thank god!" I sighed out in relief." I grabbed my purse,

phone and keys all in one motion and slammed my car door. I started to walk down the sidewalk twards my refuge in a haste; my

heels clicking along the sidewalk. I appraoched this tall black gate along the sidewalk, "Kinda sketchy..." I peaked my head into the lot

and saw a couple of vans and cars. I walked into the lot, clutching my bag close and crossed my arms. "Hello?"

I yelled. I saw a shadow emerge form the garage I stopped walking. He came out in a black tshirt blue jeans and a pair of work gloves,

his head was shaved into a mowhawk with some wicked tribal tattoos along both sides. He walked twards me pulling off his gloves,

"Picking up?" he asked. I stood there in shock...he was fucking gorgeous. "No.." I snapped out of it. " Im stuck, my car is right outside

on the sidewalk...it over heated or something. Could you come take a look or tow it for me? I have an interview im already gonna be

late." he smiled at me and lit up a cigarette. " Yea sweetie let me get the tow truck. Ill get ya where you need to go." "Thanks I

smiled." He dissapeared for a minute the came rolling up in the truck, " Its outside right?" "Yea make a right out of the lot and its

parked there, black nissan." He smiled back, "Ok love be back in a minute." I watched him drive off to go save my life, "Holy shit hes

fucking hot." I said to myself. I reached into my bag and took out my cigarettes to hastily lite one up. I saw a bench over by this boxing

ring and decided to sit on it while I awaited my knight in shining...armor?

After a couple of minutes I saw him pull back in with my piece of shit car. I stood up and walked over to where he was gonna park. He

jumped down from the truck, "Its fried sweetie." He flicked his cigarette. "Shit...last thing I need." I walked with him around the back of

the truck to unload my car. " I wont charge ya nothin..just depends on what you wanna do with the car." I shook my head, " I guess i

dont have a choice other then to junk it right?" He nodded. "Unfortunatley sweetie...Well where ya gotta be? I can take ya there and

get you some sort of rental or pickup service." I smirked at him. "I really appreciate it, but I honestly have nothing...I just moved here

and its-" "But thats not what I asked hun." he shot back. I looked at him confused and suspicious, "I dont understand." He smiled.

"Okay, well. I can get you a rental...or if youd like I can take you too your..interview?" he questioned hesitantly. "Yes youre right.." "So

its your choice. I can take you there and then take you home. And then in the morning I can drop you off a rental for a fairly low price. "

He took a drag..."Little to nothing really." I widened my eyes..."Whats the catch." I lit up another cigarette. He licked his lips and

smiled, "How about a drink tonight?" I bit my lip and laughed. "Okay then, briana by the way..and you are?" He stuck his hand out,

"Juan Carlos Juice Ortiz." Confused I laughed and shook his hand, "Just call me Juice." he smiled. "Well you can just call me Brii." "I can

dig that, where ya headed?" "Well Im supposed to be at this bar on Main street..but my interview was a halfhour ago...I dont think I

should even go at this point." "Youre a bartender huh?" he walked me over to the bench. "Yea, something to do for quick easy money."

I laughed. "Well we are looking for a bartender here..." "Here?" "Yea, the clubhouse is here...Sons of Anarchy? We are a MC." I looked

around. "Oh..."I took a drag. "Pay you 50 an hour." he offered. "Seriously?" he laughed, "Hell yea." "Well who do I talk to for this

inquiry?" "Well the boys should be showing up any minute...in the mean time want to go get breakfast? We both turned our heads to

the open gate, "Well speak of the devils." He stood up. I watched in awe. A line of bikes were pulling in one by one, "Holy shit." I stood

up too, as the bikes alined in their spots Juice took my wrist and guided me over, "Just trust me."


End file.
